truth odair
by mockingjay-rebell-1103
Summary: the hunger games cast at finnicks place playing truth or dare modern-day mupital POV terrible summary but please review new poll on my profile for a new story
1. the start of the game

**Finnick POV**

i was having a sleepover to nite with my friends Johanna,Katniss Peeta,Cato,Clove,Madge,glimmer, arial(Foxface)Gale,and Annie. the sleep over was at my house because my parents were out of town. i was getting the snacks out when i heard the doorbell ring. it was either the guy or the girls. the tend to arive together by gender. i still find that strange even thoughh no ine else was the girls olny it was one people at school call her the mad girl but i dont think she is. in my oppion she is the hottest girl in school. but i wont admitt that. when i see what she is wearing my jaw almost hits the floor. she is wearing a tight low cut shirt and very short shorts. "hey" i say "come on in you can take your stuff to the guest room than head to the game room." i walk her to the girls guest room then into the game room. when i get in there i see Cato Peeta and Gale sitting at the card table. "Did you guys let your self in?" i aks "Yup" Gale says poping the Peeta says "how about when the girls get her we play truth or dare?" "Great idea Peet" i hear Johanna say form the hall. "Ok you guy have got to stop letting your selves in why can't you just use the doorbell like Annie" i ask. the responce i get is from Clove" what fun is that? lock you door if you dont want people to recorde you singing "im sexy and i know it" while your in the shower LMFAO." "How about we play now" sudgested Madge. i grabe the bottle from the last time we played. "Hey philsbery Peeta" Katniss says. "I will but stop calling me that" he responeds. he spins the bottle it lands on...CATO

**CATO POV**

Truth or dare" Peeta asks. Peeta always gives terriable truths and dares. "truth"

"Which of the the girls in the room do you think is the hottest"Peeta asks. wow thats aucctaly not that bad. i think for a minute before saying"Katniss" the all stare at me in shock liike i have three heads. i spin the bottle before anyone can say any thing. it lands on..


	2. a kiss and a prank call

**CATO POV**

I sin the bottle and it lands on. Johanna. "Ok jo truth od dare.

**JOHANNA POV**

Great it just had to land on me. "dare" i say."i dare you to kiss and anyy boy in this room for one minute" cato say. i look at the boys in the room

finnick who is so full of himself think of how hot he thinks he is. if the never good enough for you to kiss me johanna mason would kiss him he would never shut up.

Peeta he is scared of me so thats a know

Cato he gave me the dare and if i did Clove would kill me because she has a huge crush on him

then theres gale in my opionin hes the hottest int the room

'Come on Jo just pick already' Madge says i guess ive been out of it for a while

I walk over to gale. i lean down and kiss him. He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me into his lap.

**GALE POV**

i think to myself 'holy crap is jo really kissing me does she know i like her

**FINNICK POV**

Of corse she picks my compition. i mean i dont want her to kiss me i dont like her like that but why cant she pick the bakers boy.

**JO POV**

the minute is up and im still kissing him but i dont know why. i hear somebody say 'i didnt know you liked him' when we pull apart i think it was glimmer or areil. i spin the bottle and it lands on..

clove

**CLOVE POV**

'truth or dare clove' jo says. 'dont call me the jo' is my response 'just anwser the question' katniss says. 'dare' 'I dare you to prank call Mr. abernthy ' (haymitch) 'Whats her number' i ask 'its on the paper by the phone she calls her a lot apperently im a bad student' i hear finnick say i type in the number ( bold - clove under line- mr abernthy)

**the phone rings i anwser it in a high pitch girly voice**

**Hello haynitch **

yes who is this

**dont you know who this is you said you wold call me back but you havn't yet **

who are you and when did i say that

**we have beenn out on three dates and you dont rember me**

im sorry but i dont its probly the achol

**but you told me you stoped drinking for me **

i can hear the guys laughing in the background

i never said that and im not going to stop drinking any time soon

**so you dont love me enough to stop drinking**

i dont know who you are or why you are calling me

i almost forget t use the voice i have been when i think of what im gonna say

**you know who i am and im calling** **to say im pregant with your baby**

look ladie i dont know who you are but i know i havnt slep with you know tell me who you are or i will call the police.

i then hang up the phone turn it off and then take the barrties i do that i start laughting. when i do that i hear finnick say 'great job clover' i spin the bottle it lands on..


	3. rate kiss and embarssment for finnick

**embasment undergarments and more ebarsment**

**CLOVER POV**

I spin the bottle and it land on.. gale

GALE POV

of course the bottle had to land on me and after jo went and kiss me she doest like me does she i think to my self no i anwser back 'what' i hear arial say 'hu' i anwser back 'you said no' annie says just talking to my self anyway dare'. 'ok i dare you to rate them on a scale of one to ten then kiss the person with the highest score'

'ok'

cato-2

peeta-2

clove-4

finnick -4 1/2

glimmer-6

arial-6

madge-7

annie-7

catnip-8

i was cut off buy katniss saying or well sreaming 'for the last thim stop calling me that its katniss k-a-t-n-i-s-s' 'ok anyway now were was' you have to rate me' jo said

jo-10

'kiss now mr. clove is the olny girl that gets under a five' clove says

ok come here jo' i kiss her pulling her into my lap like eairler.

i spin the bottle it lands on... Jo just my luck

JO POV

truth' i say before he can ask

' do you really like me or are you just kiss me for fun and to mess with me' as an anwser i walk over to him slap him accrost the back of his head 'oww was tha-' he stars to say before i cut him off with a kiss.i let go of him go back to my seat and then spin the bottle. it lands on..finnick

FINNICK POV

'dare' i say to Jo 'Come with me' she says im kinda scared now. she drags me into the bathroom and gives me a strip tease(i had to add some of the johanna mason charm every body loves) she is compleatly naked. she hands me her underclothes tells me to strip and put on her clothes till the end of the game. i do that mostly because im scared of what she will do i rember when Cato didn't do a dare he 'accdently' ended up in the hospital for with memory loss for three days.i walk out and see jo standing there. we walk back out to every body and the room is filled with laughter. i heard 'sevral great job jo' and things like that. 'he has to wear that for the rest of game' jo says. i spin the bottle. it lands on..


	4. truths all around

**this will be my last chapter because i dont have a lot of time to write but i will upload other stories**

FINNICK POV

i spin the bottle and it lands on Arial.

ARIAL POV

'truth' i say. 'how many people have you kissed and who are they' finnick states with a smirk on his face '3 thresh marvle and skyler' ( her d5 trubite in the first game i couldent rember if he had a name so i gave him one) i spin the bottle and it lands on.. clove

CLOVE POV

'truth the last time i got a dare from you i got dentiion' i state. is it true that you sleep with cato at enerboia' (sorry if thats wrong i dont know how to spell her name or even say it)party' she asks with a smirk and i know she knows the anwser to the question. my face goes red and cato starts coughting. ' i guess its true then' Jo says 'how did you know about that' i ask no one speficly (sorry for the spelling) 'Jo told me' Arial says. 'Enerboia told me she saw Cato and you go into a room on her guest floor almost naked' Jo states 'she also told finn and gloss' she contues. 'ok im so done with this game' i sate and the other agree we.


End file.
